The proposed research for the current year is an extension of our work on the neurochemical responses to ACTH. We shall extend our observations on the increase in cerebral dopamine turnover caused by ACTH to a regional analysis. We will attempt to determine if ACTH can produce changes of tyrosine hydroxylase activity on brain slices in vitro. The effects of ACTH on cerebral polyamines is being persued to establish whether the adrenal cortex is involved and whether uptake occurs from the plasma. Also we are seeking changes in protein phosphorylation in response to ACTH in vitro. Finally, we are attempting to locate cerebral receptors for ACTH using labelled ACTH peptides.